when it rains it pours
by hotboz2007
Summary: Draco leaves Hermione after a fight. Will the rain bring they back together?
1. Chapter 1

Today of all days you choose to walk out of my life

Today of all days you choose to walk out of my life.

I have been sitting here staring out of the window all day, wishing and praying that you will come back.

Now it's starting to sprinkle. Gosh, I hate the rain

As I tip toe around the house closing all the blinds I feel just how empty the house is with out you.

I never meant to hurt you

I just needed love, and you were never there for me, I know so cliché.

I just wanted to be loved, just wanted to be held, I wanted you to want me again.

Now it is thundering and the rain is coming down harder. God I really hate the rain.

As I climb the stairs, I just know you will never forgive me. I betrayer your trust, and have done the unthinkable.

Now it is lighting and I am starting to feel so uneasy.

I climb into bed and all I can smell is you.

Your everywhere,

The sheets,

The pillows,

Hell you're even on me.

Now it is raining both inside and out.

I can't stop the tears from flowing; just knowing your not coming back is killing me on the inside.

Just then, I hear a faint sound.

I think it is the door.

I then hear the alarm beep twice telling me that the front door is open.

It can't be.

I jump out of bed, and run down the stairs.

Yes it is.

There you are soaked, standing in the doorway.

Then you say those words that made me fall in love with you in the first place.

"I know how the rain makes you feel, and I can't let you stay here alone."

I slowly walk down the stair. This has to be a dream.

As I touch your face and feel the heat coming from your skin, I know its not.

I start to cry, "I didn't mean for this to happen like this, I just…"

You put a finger over my lips and say, "it doesn't matter I just don't want you to be alone."

You take my hand and it feels so small compared to yours.

As we walk up the stairs all I can think is I have to make this right.

"Draco I…"

"Hermione," you speak my name and I fall in love all over again.

But the look in your eyes tells me your not here because you want to be, you're here because you don't want me to be afraid.

"Ill stay with you till the rain passes but not a minute longer."

My heart falls but I understand. You always did do the right thing. No matter what.

You lead me in the bedroom and I start to silently cry.

You take me to the bed and tell me to just lie down.

I'm thinking your gonna get in but you don't.

"Ill sit with you while you sleep, but when the rain passes i'm gone."

I nod my head and try to lie down

You sit in the chair closest to the window, looking at me while I nap.

Just then, thunder roars through the sky and lighting strikes the trees.

"Draco please, will you come and lay with me?" I plead, need something to get me through the rain.

You stand slowly, and walk over to the side of the bed. You sit and look at me as if you never knew me. As if, I was dead to you.

You lay on your back and I snuggle against you.

You tense and I wish you wouldn't.

The rain is falling so fast and strong now. I really hope it never ends.

"Why"

At first, I think I'm hearing things but then you say it again.

"Why? Why with him? Why? Don't you love me anymore?"

I sit up, "no Draco I love you with all my heart. Ron was just there for me when you were gone and, I was missing you so bad, and I just needed to be held, and loved and wanted for a change."

"So you're saying I don't love you?"

I can see your eyes turning cold.

"No it's not like that, its just…"

"Don't explain. I don't want you to. Just lie back down and go to sleep."

As I lay my head back on your chest all I am thinking is "please god, don't stop the rain."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tap tap tap."

I rolled over in my sleep to find Draco gone

My heart sank.

He said he would only stay until the rain ended and being a man of his word he did.

"Bang bang bang!"

'Who could that be at this time of night?' I wonder

Then I hear the alarm beep twice telling me the front door is open.

That must mean Draco is still here.

I hear a voices mumbling but I can't tell who it is.

Slowly slip out of bed and put on my robe, trying to be a quiet as possible.

Quietly I tip down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom I can only see the back of Draco's head, and another man standing in the doorway.

All of a sudden, Draco pushes the man up against the doorframe.

I squeal and they both look my way

"Ron," I whisper

Draco looks at me and I regret saying his name.

Looking back at Ron, Draco tells him, "I will tell you only one last time, get the hell out of my house."

"Draco please let him go"

He looks at me and for the second time today, my heart breaks. The look in his eyes tells me that I have deeply hurt him.

He releases him and Ron falls to the floor with a thud.

I rush over to make sure that Ron is ok.

Draco steps over the both of our and heads to the kitchen.

"Mione what is going on?" Ron asks

"You have to leave please!"

"Why should I leave? I was just coming over to make sure you were ok."

"Ron, I… I told Draco about the two of us and he is not to happy. He left me Ron. He walked out and said he was never coming back."

"Then why is he here?"

Because he knows I don't like the rain."

I help Ron up and he grabs my arm roughly.

"Come with me Hermione. Run away with me"

"No Ron I can't I love Draco and I have to make this work."

"If you really loved him then why did you come running to me when he was gone?"

"I just wanted someone to fill that void of my life. But I can't lose him I love him to much."

Ron's grip tightens and I wince at the pain.

"Your hurting my arm let me go."

"Not till you say you will come with me and leave him."

"Ron please you have to leave. "

"NO I SAID YOUR COMING WITH ME AND THAT IS FINAL!"

I look into his eyes and they are a deep shade of blue. I can fell the anger that is rushing through his body.

"Ron," I cry, "please you're really hurting me please just let me go."

He swings open the door and pulls me by my arm out of the house.

I am cry so hard. All I can think about is I will never get a chance to tell Draco I love him one last time.

Just then, I felt my middle being pulled and I am lifted up off the ground.

Ron stops walking and the pain in my arm has stopped.

I look back and Draco had taken me by my waist and pulled me back in the house.

"My wife said she was not leaving with you," Draco snarls at Ron.

"So that means you need to get the hell off my property or I will remove you myself."

Ron slowly walks up to Draco, not a once of fear is in his eyes.

He whispers something in Draco's ear.

The next thing I know Draco has Ron around the neck and is throwing him to the ground.

"DRACO NO!!"

Draco is punching Ron over rand over again in the face.

It is still raining out side and I can't really see their faces.

"Draco it's not worth it," I scream.

"Get back in the house."

He stops punching Ron in the face, just long enough to look at me

Even though it is raining, I can see the tears coming down his face.

My heart melts and I just can't stop think how much I love him.

Suddenly Ron is laughing.

"Seems like she said the same thing to me only she wanted me to get back in something else."

Before I can stop Draco, he pulls out his wand.

"I will kill you. I will kill you and make you wish you never came inside my house, or my wife."

"Do it. Kill me."

"Gladly"


	3. Chapter 3

Petrified

Petrified

No not me Ron

Draco didn't kill him, he's just petrified him.

'Thank god' I thought to myself

Draco turns and looks at me.

I can see the pain and struggle in his eyes.

"Leave him; get in the house before you catch a cold."

"But what about…"

"Leave him, get inside the house now!" he growls

I'm startled, he's never yelled at me once the 3 years we've been together. But then again he is the son of Lucius.

I turn to walk into the house and I see he is just standing in the door way waiting for me to come in

Before I can turn around in the hall he slams the door shut.

Now I am starting to get very scared

I turn around and before I can even look up I see him dash toward me.

"DRACO" I scream

But he is not coming to hurt me.

He places a hand on my face and I melt into it.

Slowly he kisses me and I sigh, everything is going to get better.

But then I am surprised when he started to intensify the kiss.

It's no longer slow and loving, now it is rushed and forceful

"Up" he growls into my ear, and I jump in his arms

He rips off my shirt and starts to bite my neck.

I moan and he does it again.

Just then I realize I am moving.

He takes me upstairs and leads me into our bedroom

He pulls down the straps of my bra and cups my breast.

He then takes one in his mouth and sucks on it just the way I like.

"Draco" I moan, "Please I need you."

He looks me in the eyes and I don't even see him in them.

All I see is emptiness and grief.

It scares me.

"Down" he growls again.

And I get down out of his arm.

"Suck me"

I get down on my knees and I'm so nervous that my hands are shaking

I pull down his pants and he's already hard

"Mmmmm yessssssss"

On the inside I'm crying, this is not how I want to make him come back to me.

He pushes my head further on his cock and I gag at how hard he is pushing.

"Take it all, and look at me"

I look up at his face and again his eyes shine a cold shade of gray

"Get on the bed"

As I climb on the bed all I can think is that I hope he stays the night.

"Turn over and get on all fours"

I turn over and get on all fours as he climbs on the bed

"Slide back"

He grabs my hips and thrust in.

"AAHH!" I scream

He growls and thrust forward harder.

He grabs my hair and pulls back on it

"Say my name." he growls

"Draco"

"Tell me you love me!"

"I love you"

He's fucking me so hard I can't even see straight.

In the back of my mind I love this. I never want him to stop.

Turn back over"

I turn over and he slowly slides into me.

"Mmmmm you feel so good. God I will never leave you again"

I'm now crying on the outside. Those are the words I have wanted to hear all day.

"Fuck you're so tight"

"I love you Draco!" I scream

"Then come for me baby," he growls

"Yes, yes baby right there don't stop!"

He thrust into me one last time and I can feel his hot cum flow into me.

He falls on top of me and pulls me into his arms.

"I love you Hermione never forget that."

I roll over and I can hear that the rain has finally stopped. Thank god.

I awake to find him gone.

He's left me

I fall to the floor crying

I can believe I let him do that to me

Then I hear it

It's the rain

That means hell be back

He has to come back.


	4. Dracos POV

Just breath

That's what I keep telling myself

Jut breath

"I have to leave" I think to myself

She follows me, crying out for me not to leave

I spin around and she flinches

In the three years that we have been together I have never hit her.

But, I am the son of Lucius

I look t her and all I want to do is kiss way her tears, smooth her frizzy hair, and hold her till she stops crying.

But then I think about what she has done.

How she has betrayed me.

"I have to leave," this time I say it out loud

"Please no don't leave me!"

"I don't know when I will be back."

I grab my jacket and storm down the stairs and out the house

When I get in the car I realize that I don't know where I am going.

I find myself at the one door I never thought I would come to.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk harry?"

I come in and sit down on the couch.

Then it hits me.

I have just left my wife

"She told you?"

I look up and I realize that Harry's once bright green eyes are now a dark shade or green.

"You knew?" I growl

"Well Ron may have mentioned…."

He never got a chance to finish, I walked away from him

I could hear him yelling for me to come back

Not only was she cheating on me but with him!

Why??

I don't know how long I had been driving around for, but I started to notice it was starting to rain.

Out of habit I turned the car around and headed home.

When I pull up in the drive way I fight with myself as to should I go in or not

Then it thunders

No Draco stay out side

Lighting strikes the trees

"I have to go it just to make sure she is ok"

Walking up o the house it feels so empty

I try to be as quiet as possible

When the alarm beeps twice I just know you hear it

I an hear you running across the floor,

When you get to the bottom of the stairs

I think you have never looks so beautiful.

"I know how the rain makes you feel, and I can't let you stay here alone."

When you touch my face all of my emotions flood to the top

Anger

Guilt

Love

Compassion

Greed

And jealousy

You start to cry, "I didn't mean for this to happen like this, I just…"

I put my finger to your lips and say

"It doesn't matter I just don't want you to be alone."

"Draco I…"  
"Hermione,"  
"Ill stay with you till the rain passes but not a minute longer."

I can see you are hurt by this, but right now I don't care

I lead you up the stairs and to the room

"Ill sit with you while you sleep, but when the rain passes I'm gone," I say with no feeling

You nod your head and try to lie down  
I sit in the chair closest to the window, looking at you while you nap.  
Just then, thunder roars through the sky and lighting strikes the trees.  
"Draco please, will you come and lay with me?" you plead.  
I stand slowly, and walk over to the side of the bed. I sit down and look at you as if I never knew you. As if, you were dead to me.  
I lay on my back and you snuggle against me.

I tense.

I don't mean to be I just can't help but to be

"Why," I whisper

"Why? Why with him? Why? Don't you love me anymore?"

You sit up and I can see the hurt in your eyes, "no Draco I love you with all my heart. Ron was just there for me when you were gone and, I was missing you so bad, and I just needed to be held, and loved and wanted for a change."

"So you're saying I don't love you?" I growl

"No it's not like that, it's just…" I cut you off by putting up my hand.

"Don't explain. I don't want you to. Just lie back down and go to sleep."

You put your head on my chest

I can feel my shirt slowly begin to get soaked

You're crying

It ok because I am to

You always were a heavy sleeper

When you roll over to the other side of the bed I quietly slip out

I don't know what to do

I want to stay and make everything right, but I also want to leave

"Tap tap tap."

Who could that be at this hour" I wonder

"Bang bang bang!"

I walk down he stairs and jerk open the door

There he is standing in my doorway, soaked

"Hey Draco."

"Get out of my house," I growl

He tries to walk past me but I push him back

"What is your problem?"

"Get out of my house!" I say louder.

"No I will not. Besides I'm here to make sure that Mione is ok"

With a sly grin he says, "I know how she gets when it rains"

I don't know what happened to me but I just snapped

I pushed him up against the door frame

All of a sudden I hear a squeal.

Looking up I see her standing at the top of the stairs

Then I hear her say his name

"Ron"

Looking back at him, I tells him, "I will tell you only one last time, get the hell out of my house."

"Draco please let him go," she screams

I look at her and my heart just breaks

How could she say his name not once but twice?

I release him and he falls to the floor with a thud.  
She rushes over to make sure that Ron is ok.

I look at her comforting him and I am sick to my stomach  
I step over the both of them and go to the kitchen.

I heave into the sink

How could she. She says she loves e but I can't tell.

"Mione what is going on?" I hear Ron ask

"You have to leave please!"

"Why should I leave? I was just coming over to make sure you were ok."

"Ron, I… I told Draco about the two of us and he is not to happy. He left me Ron. He walked out and said he was never coming back."

"Then why is he here?"

"Because he knows I don't like the rain."

"Come with me Hermione. Run away with me"

I hear this and I wonder will she.

"No Ron I can't I love Draco and I have to make this work."

"I can't tell you love me," I say pacing in the kitchen

"If you really loved him then why did you come running to me when he was gone?"

Yea answer that

"I just wanted someone to fill that void of my life. But I can't lose him I love him to much."

"Fill a void! So you needed a sub for me?"

"Your hurting my arm let me go."

I hear this and wonder what is going on

"Not till you say you will come with me and leave him."

"Ron please you have to leave. "

"NO I SAID YOUR COMING WITH ME AND THAT IS FINAL!"

I hear him scream and I walk out of the kitchen just in time to see him pulling her to the front door

"Ron," she cries, "please you're really hurting me please just let me go."

He swings open the door and pulls her by her arm out of the house.

I run from the kitchen and out the front door

Grabbing her by her waist I yank her back in the house

"My wife said she was not leaving with you," I snarl at Ron.

"So that means you need to get the hell off my property or I will remove you myself."  


Ron slowly walks up to me, not a once of fear is in his eyes.

He whispers to me, "that's funny because just last week she was begging me to fuck her all over your property."

I really don't know when I tackled Ron or how many times I punched him in the face before I heard her screaming for me to stop

"Draco it's not worth it," she screams.  
"Get back in the house."

Then I hear Ron laughing.  
"Seems like she said the same thing to me only she wanted me to get back in something else."  
Before I know it I have pulled out my wand.  
"I will kill you. I will kill you and make you wish you never came inside my house, or my wife."  
"Do it then. Kill me."  
"Gladly"

I really did want to kill him

I just couldn't bring myself to be like y father

A murder

I turn and look at you

"Leave him; get in the house before you catch a cold."

"But what about…"

"Leave him, get inside the house now!"I growl

I can tell you are worried cause when you walk past me you have your head down

When you walk in the house I slam the door and you jump

All of a sudden everything from today hits me and I rush to you

"Draco!" you scream

I place my hand on the side of your face

In that moment I know you will never really be mine

Slowly I kiss you

God how I have missed this

Then Ron's words run through my mind

"I fucked her all over your property"

"Up" I growls into her ear, and she jumps in my arms  
I rip off her shirt and starts to bite her neck.  
She moans and I do it again

I pull you away from the wall and take you up the stairs and to the bed

I pull down your bra and I bite your nipples

"Draco" you moan, "please I need you."

I look at you and all I still see is him fucking you

Angrily I say, "Down"

You get out of my arms and I tell you to suck me off

You're so nervous that your hands are shaking as you lower my zipper

Now I am beyond mad

I know that you would not be acting like this if it were him

I slam my cock into the back of your throat

You gag and I laugh

"Take it all, and look at me"  
you look up at me with tears in your eyes, and I smile

"Get on the bed"  
"Turn over and get on all fours"  
You turn over and get on all fours as I climbs on the bed  
"Slide back"  
I grab your hips and thrust in.  
"AAHH!" you scream  
I growl and thrust forward harder.  
I grab your hair and pulls back on it  
"Say my name." I growls  
"Draco"  
"Tell me you love me!"  
"I love you"

I know you are only saying this because I am giving you some type of pleasure

In the back of my mind, I really want to believe that you love me

But people who love each other don't do this

"Turn back over"  
You turn over and I slowly slide into you.  
"Mmmmm you feel so good. God I will never leave you again"  
even after I say those words I know I will miss you  
"Fuck you're so tight"  
"I love you Draco!" you scream  
"Then come for me baby," I growl  


"Yes, yes baby right there don't stop!"  
I thrust into you one last time and I feel us both coming together

I fall on top of you and pull you into my arm.

I see that you are crying.

Being the good guy that I am I have to say just the right thing  
"I love you Hermione never forget that."

When you finally get into a deep sleep I slip out of bed.

"Now I know how he felt" I think

I walk around to the other side of the bed and kiss your cheek

"Please Ron just leave"

My face falls

I thought leaving you was going to be difficult

But those 5 words just made it a whole lot easier

As I am driving away I notice it start to sprinkle

Fro the first time in a long time I don't turn the car around and head home

Because when it rains, it really pours


End file.
